Haunted
by EOfan467
Summary: It suddenly hit Rachel why people were honking and swerving and it wasn't Finn. Finn was on the wrong side of the road. And he didn't even know it. **FINCHEL** sorta. Death-fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this, there is Finchel. But it is brief. Anyway, here I go. Oh and IDK what haunted by Kelly Clarkson is really about, but the lyrics fit better then Taylor Swifts

Haunted

Rachel Berry stumbled into her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, car. They had gone to a party that they were invited too. Actually, Finn was invited, not Rachel. But Finn brought his girlfriend along, even though some people were not to happy about Rachel Berry there. But they knew better to say or do anything. So they dealt. Even though they figured out drunk Rachel was way more annoying then sober Rachel. Drunk Rachel was very clingy and lovey. At first Finn didn't mind, but by the end Finn started taking drinks away from Rachel and, not sure what else to do with them, Finn polished them off. So Finn wasn't really sober, but he and Rachel were pretty sure he could drive them home fine. So as Rachel stepped into the passenger side, Finn walked into the drivers side. They buckled up, and drove away from the party around 1:32 AM.

As they drove, Haunted by Kelly Clarkson played through the car. Finn grumbled something about the song being to depressing as he changed the station to so other song, which Rachel didn't recognize. Finn tapped along to the beat though, so Rachel figured he probably knew the song. She was so tired, and tried to sleep on the short ride home. All Rachel could hear was a lot of honking and swerving. Rachel opened her eyes slightly to look at Finn, who was just driving. Rachel looked out her window, and saw cars going in the same direction they were on the other lane. Wait. This was a two lane road... It suddenly hit Rachel why people were honking and swerving and it wasn't Finn. Finn was on the wrong side of the road.

And he didn't even know it.

"Finn." Rachel slurred, but he didn't respond

"Finn." Nothing

"FINN!" Finn turned around, and smiled at his girlfriend

"Rach, you need to ca-" Finn didn't get to finish his sentence. Because when he was driving on the wrong side of the road, buzzed, and not paying attention

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry got into a head on collision with a Semi.  
><strong>***<strong>

Rachel wasn't sure how she did it. But somehow, she managed to get open the passenger side door, and after fumbling with her seat belt, Rachel crawled out of the car. And for some reason, Haunted by Kelly Clarkson played a little in her head.

**_In the blink of an eye_**

Rachel went around the wreckage, and tried to pry open the driver side door as she heard people yelling that she was alive. Rachel finally got the door opened, and Finn fell out. Rachel was shocked as she looked at him. Huge gashes on his face, his shirt had rips which showed blood coming out, and it on his pants to.

"Finn? Finn?" Rachel said, shaking him. Finn opened his eyes

"Rachel" He mumbled softly. He lifted his arms and managed to wrap them around Rachel, grabbing a hold of her hands too

**_You held my hand, you held me tight_**

"Rachel" Finn said again "I love you. Remember that" he said, as his eyelids got heavy

"I Love you too Finn but you need to stay with me" Rachel said, crying

"I can't Rachel." He said, before he closed his eyes

"Finn... Finn... FINN!" Rachel screeched, still crying

_**Now you're gone and I'm still crying**_

The ambulance pulled up and took Rachel in side, ignoring her protest to stay with Finn. The ambulance wasn't moving at first though. And Rachel had a view of the other EMTS Putting Finn's body on a stretcher and zipping him up in a body bag

**_Shocked, broken_**

Rachel was still crying as they closed the doors of the ambulance and drove away. But with Finn gone, Rachel partly wished it had been her too

_**I'm dying inside**_  
><strong>***<strong>

That's the first chapter. And no, Rachel isn't gonna get suicidal. I promise


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel... Rachel..."

Rachel opened her eyes, and for the third time that week, she wasn't in her room. She was in that dark space again, simply surrounded in darkness. Rachel felt tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming next

"F-Finn?" Rachel said

Finn appeared, sitting down, from the darkness, smiling. The same smile he had before they crashed...

"Rachel" He said, and Rachel wanted to cry. But she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Rachel started to run over but, like the other times, she wasn't really moving. Rachel cried as she knew what happened next

"You need to ca-"

And then Finn gets hit by the truck, and her alarm clock wakes her up with On My Own.

Rachel woke up, crying again. It was a week since Finn died in that crash. And for the last three days, she was reliving it two different ways in her dreams. First, it was the actual crash, where she was there and feeling the pain. The other time was waking up in complete darkness and just watching Finn die, and she could do nothing to stop it. Rachel went through her routine, and got ready for school. The school day seemed to drone on until they got to glee. And Rachel had something she had to do

"Mr. Schue? I have a song" Rachel said, going up to sing without an answer "This is for Finn"

Everyone was quiet

_**Louder, louder **_

_**The voices in my head **_

_**Whispers taunting All the things you said **_

_**Faster the days go by and **_

_**I'm still Stuck in this moment of wanting you here Time**_

_** In the blink of an eye **_

_**You held my hand, you held me tight **_

_**Now you're gone **_

_**And I'm still crying **_

_**Shocked, broken I'm dying inside**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**I need you **_

_**Don't leave me here on my own **_

_**Speak to me **_

_**Be near me I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

_**Shadows linger **_

_**Only to my eye I see you, **_

_**I feel you **_

_**Don't leave my side **_

_**It's not fair **_

_**Just when I found my world **_

_**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart**_

_**I miss you, you hurt me You left with a smile **_

_**Mistaken, your sadness **_

_**Was hiding inside **_

_**Now all that's left **_

_**Are the pieces to find **_

_**The mystery you kept **_

_**The soul behind a guise**_

_**Where are you **_

_**I need you **_

_**Don't leave me here on my own **_

_**Speak to me **_

_**Be near me I can't survive unless **_

_**I know you're with me**_

_**Why did you go?**_

_**All these questions run through my mind **_

_**I wish **_

_**I couldn't feel at all**_

_**Let me be numb I'm starting to fall**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**I need you **_

_**Don't leave me here on my own **_

_**Speak to me **_

_**Be near me **_

_**I can't survive unless **_

_**I know you're with me**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**You were smiling**_

"That was brave of you to sing that song, Rachel" Mr. Schue said as Rachel sat down without another word


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel came home around 5:24 PM that night, After taking a drive, and sat on her bed, upset. Actually, saying that Finn's death upset Rachel was an understatement. It depressed her. But she knew she still had to go on. Sighing, she opened her big bedroom window, and and grabbed her brush, and started to brush her hair. Sighing again, she started to remember her and Finn's last kiss, right before they went to the party

**_Rachel sat on her bed, arms crossed, eyes narrowed "I don't wanna go tonight Finn. I wasn't even invited. You were" She said, causing her boyfriend to give her a half smile_**

**_"And Since when has Rachel Berry decided she didn't want to go somewhere cause she wasn't wanted?" Rachel raised her eyebrow_**

**_"Whats that supposed to mean?" Finn laughed and sat next to his girlfriend on the bed and wrapped his arms around Rachel, hugging her_**

**_"It means I want you to come with me! It will be boring without you" He claimed as Rachel rolled her eyes, smiled and laughed as she hugged him back_**

**_"Okay, okay, I'll come with you to the party" Rachel said, seeing the light in Finn's eyes as she said that._**

**_Finn leaned over and kissed her. It was no different then any other kiss they ever had before. Just a kiss. Finn broke away, and Rachel smiled at him_**

**_"Should I Change?" Rachel asked, gesturing to her blue kitten top, blue and green skirt, and shoes. Finn paused and looked at her, not saying anything "I will" Rachel said, kissing Finn's cheek and going off to change/_**

Rachel remembered this, and thought of that Taylor Swift song, Last Kiss. While brushing her hair, Rachel sung the song that some how fit how Rachel was feeling. Feelings Rachel wasn't about to sing in front of the club. Haunted summed it up fine for them. This song and feelings was just for her and her privacy.

**_I still remember the look on your face _**

**_Been through the darkness at 1:58 _**

**_The words that you whispered for just us to know _**

**_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, _**

**_go away_**

**_I do recall now the smell of the rain _**

**_Fresh on the pavement, _**

**_I ran off the plane _**

**_That July 9th the beat of your heart _**

**_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_**

**_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes _**

**_All that I know is I don't know How to be something you miss_**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _**

**_Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**

**_I do remember the swing of your step _**

**_The life of the party, you're showing off again _**

**_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in _**

**_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_**

**_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets _**

**_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something _**

**_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_**

**_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes _**

**_All that I know is I don't know _**

**_How to be something you miss_**

**_Never thought we'd have a last _**

**_kiss Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_**

**_So I'll watch your life in pictures like _**

**_I used to watch you sleep _**

**_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe _**

**_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are Hope it's nice where you are_**

**_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day _**

**_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed _**

**_We can plan for a change in weather and time I never planned on you changing your mind_**

**_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes _**

**_All that I know is I don't know How to be something you miss_**

**_I never thought we'd ever last kiss _**

**_Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name, forever the name on my lips _**

**_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips _**

**_Forever the name on my lips, _**

**_just like our last_**

Rachel wiped the tears from her cheeks as she put her brush down, closed her window, and went downstairs to go eat dinner, not ready for her horrible dreams to come back.

Not realizing He wasn't gonna put those dreams back into her head; He waouldn't allow it after her song.


End file.
